Breathe
by VermillionSky
Summary: Tired of her mundane life surrounded by her family, Debbie sneaks out one night to the nearest club in town, to taste the multiple delights of club music... Please R&R. [OneShot]


_Breathe  
From VermillionSky_

-

_I had the idea for this fic in late December last year, but after writing the first few paragraphs never came back to it. But in the same way that I finished Improbable/Impossible recently, I found the story again, and decided to get it completed... Contains adult themes, and as usual none of the characters are owned by me._

-

The heat of the club was the first thing that struck her - no sooner had she pushed through the wooden doors before she was struggling to breathe in the stifling dense heat, the pulsating beats and sea of bodies adding to the discomfort of merely being there.

And why was she there? A wave of uncertainty flushed over her, and she half turned, her struggle to think clearly leading her to the abrupt decision to leave the place and return to the camper, where she should have been anyway at that moment. Where her parents knew she was, where Elizah and that stupid monkey knew she was. This was, and always had been, a terrible idea.

The doors were right ahead of her now, only a few feet 'til she was free again. They swung open again, a young couple entering in each other's arms. A blast of cold night air came in with them, whipping into her smoothly, her clothes blown in all directions as her thoughts began to collect. The fresh air seemed to put some composure back into her, she hadn't gone to all this effort for nothing, she hadn't bought these new clothes or sneaked out just to give up now.

She gave the doors a last look, took a breath and stood up straight again, then spun around and back into the fray of the dancefloor... The heat hit her once again, but she ignored it this time, pushing it to the back of her mind as she dived into the middle of the crowded room. To hell with this, she thought. I'm gonna go all out for once in my life! And with those thoughts she took a step back, put both arms high in the air, and began to dance. The music swept over her like water, the uplifting trance rhythm taken to a whole new level with the throbbing bass. People swirled all around her, all of them enveloped within the music, flashes of green, red, blue light lighting up the room for tiny fractions of seconds.

But she hardly noticed. Nothing was in her mind apart from the moment and the music. And the guy that suddenly appeared infront of her to join in her dance. Debbie almost stopped in shock once she realised she wasn't dancing alone anymore, but caught herself right on time, right in line with the rythym of the beat. One reason she'd come out was fun, another was to disobey her parents, and another... was to hopefully pull some hot guy.

And in the semi-darkness this guy seemed fine. Short dark hair, up at the front, and a handsome face, an unshaven stubble around his mouth. Fuck, this guy must be like, twenty-odd, she found herself thinking, as he shouted something at her, barely audiable above the club noise. She hadn't heard him properly, maybe it was "care for a dance?" She couldn't be sure, but found herself smiling and nodding back. Eager to please, she wasn't going to frighten him off this early!

The question did appear to have been about a dance, because she was soon dancing with him, occasionally shouting something to him, though it was obvious he couldn't hear her at all, from his nods and smiles as standard replies. The track faded into a new one, something she recognised, though she couldn't remember the exact name. Something by the Prodigy. The guy leant in, and before she knew it they were kissing, lips locked together fiercely. Debbie felt his arms move around her back, which - though usually covered, was now bare in the clothes she'd put on. She wasn't sure whether this was progressing too quickly, but quashed her thoughts immediately. She'd already almost walked out, she wasn't going to give up any more. Her hands moved to his back, the couple now embraced as the masses continued to dance all around them.

And then he whispered something in her ear. She didn't catch it, but it was soon evident what he'd mentioned, as she felt one of his hands brush under her short blue skirt. The kiss broke, and his head moved over one of her shoulders, as she felt her panties move down her legs. A wave of anxiety crept over her, and he seemed to notice, because he moved back to look her in the eyes. She found herself flashing a smile at him, and he was quickly rubbing a finger around her thighs, before she felt her body giving in to his touches. She felt herself getting wetter, ready to be pleasured, and with a gasp, she felt a finger enter her body, rubbing against her and sending jolts of pleasure over her skin. He continued on, both of them standing on the dancefloor, his hand under her skirt and moving rapidly, as she leant into his shoulder, her hands gripping his back as she fought to stay standing, her senses on overload.

God he was good, Debbie thought vaguely about how many times he'd done this in the past, but her thoughts were cut short as she came, a soft moan escaping her lips as her body shook, thin beads of sweat appearing over her bare shoulders and on her forehead. Her hair was matted down from the heat, and as his hand removed itself from her skirt she wobbled and fell to the floor, her legs not yet recovered from the orgasm's pleasures. She opened her eyes, but struggled to focus properly in the strobe lights.

And then she was being dragged to her feet.

"Had a little too much to drink, haven't we?" rumbled a voice. Another voice grunted approval, and Debbie found the bouncers guiding her towards the exit. She half saw people looking at her as she stumbled along, one hand trying to pull up her panties properly. Possibly the most embarassing moment of her entire life, she thought, as the doors opened, and she was pushed into the cold Australian night air.

She stood there for a moment, collecting her thoughts. The guy who'd... who'd fingered her... he hadn't followed her out. He must've run when he saw the bouncers. It was a few minutes before it clicked with her. She wasn't anything special, just a girl to finger and throw away... She didn't even know his name, come to think of it.

As she made her way back to the family camper van, she wondered why she didn't feel like crying. Surely being treated like a piece of trash would be something to cry about... wasn't it? But then she grinned to herself, she wasn't some whiney girl, she was Debbie Thornberry... And, she noted - it was a bloody good orgasm!

-

_Bit of a nothing story to be honest (nothing really happens or gets sorted), but it's a good read, and hopefully y'all enjoyed it! Reviews are more than welcome, as always :-)_


End file.
